1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new fluorine-containing polyamides which exhibit high temperature properties, improved solubility in common organic solvents, and improved thermal flow properties at relatively low temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
Polycarbonamides are well known in the art as useful polymers for the preparation of molded articles, films, fibers, protective coatings and numerous other applications. The most well known polycarbonamides of the art are those generically known as nylon such as nylon 6,6, nylon, 6, nylon 6,10 and the like. These polyamides are prepared by the condensation of an aliphatic diamine and aliphatic dicarboxylic acid by a variety of well known polymerization techniques.
Aromatic polycarbonamides, generically known as aramids, are also well known in the art. However, because of their high melting points, they cannot be processed by conventional melt fabrication methods and have limited commercial applications. Exemplary of this class of polycarbonamides are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,352 to Kwolek. The polyamides of this patent are reported to have a minimum melting point of 350.degree. C. Another illustrative aromatic polycarbonamide of the aramid type is the poly(para-benzamide) sold under trademark designation Kevlar 49. The preparation of this polyamide is described in U.K. Pat. No. 1,198,081 and it is also not processible by conventional melt processing methods. Similarly, mixed aromatic/aliphatic polyamides are known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,323 which describes the condensation of m-phenylene diamine with adipic, suberic and sebacic acids.
U.S. Pat. 4,075,172 discloses fiber or film-forming aromatic copolyamides prepared be reacting a 3,4'-diaryl diamine with an aromatic dicarboxylic acid or acid chloride. The 3,4'diamine component is present at a maximum amount of about 30 mole percent to impart relative solubility and good mechanical properties into the polymer.